The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to aircraft passenger seats and tray table configurations, and more particularly, to a table mechanism particularly suited for business class use, wherein the tray table deploys by way of a sequence of rotational and translational movement along a controlled pathway to allow table positioning in a wide range of positions based on passenger preference and needs, and also to permit seat egress while the tray table remains deployed.
Tray tables are a necessity aboard aircraft and other passenger conveyances for dining, working, etc. Tray tables in economy classes typically deploy from against a forward seatback or from within an armrest positioned alongside the seat. Seatback deployable tray tables can be configured to rotate between a vertical orientation when stowed and a horizontal orientation for use. Armrest deployable tray tables can be configured to transition the tray table from a stowed position within a housing to a deployed use position forward of the seated passenger. In either configuration, conventional economy class tray tables must be stowed to egress the seat.
Premium classes can include larger living spaces, lie flat passenger seats, furniture, etc., all of which can be arranged in various configurations and angles relative to other components. In a passenger suite, for example, the seat can be configured to achieve a lie flat sleeping position or deep lounge mode. In such a configuration, space forward of the seat is needed to accommodate seat recline motion, thus furniture positioned forward of the seat may be too far apart from the seat to serve as a suitable tray table mounting location. Further, conventional armrests and surrounding cabinetry may be incapable of mounting a tray table of the type expected in a premium seating class.
Thus, although there are existing tray tables for use in economy and premium seating classes, none can universally accommodate the infinite number of angular relationships possible between seating components in a premium seating class, while at the same time meeting the expectations of premium class passengers.